The present invention relates to a retaining structure for earthen formations and, more particularly, is concerned with such a structure comprised of precast stretcher elements and an improved connector for securing such elements together and anchoring the composite structure in place.
The prior art relating to retaining walls of the type with which the present invention is concerned teaches securing precast stretchers together with tie rods and anchoring the stretchers with anchor rods secured to the tie rods. Such arrangements may be seen in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,570 and 4,068,482. The prior art also teaches the use of dowel-like elements to secure retaining wall stretchers in stacked relationship. Arrangements of the latter type may be seen in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,174,819 and 1,819,026. In the latter patents, however, the dowel-like elements are not employed to establish connection to embedded anchors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,873 is of interest in that it discloses a retaining wall made up of slabs which are held in stacked relationship by pin-like elements. In certain embodiments disclosed in this patent, the pin-like elements also serve as the connection points for anchoring straps. The pin-like elements of this patent are embedded slabs and rely upon this embedded condition for their support. They do not include plate members, such as those of the present invention, which serve to both support the connecting pins for the stretchers and act as the attaching means for anchors.